A is for Ai
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: Love, volleyball dorks, and cookies fill the lovely alphabet drabble prompts. Cute volleyboys forever! :D
1. Ai (Love)

Ai. Love. Whatever you wanted to call it.

It's something Daichi feels every day of his life.

For his family, his family of the team, for that special ashette setter. They're the team's parents, of course. They take care, discipline when needed and hug when needed. Sometimes at the same time.

And more.

Love is the frosting on the cake, the centerpiece in Daichi's life. Without it, he's... what? What is he without love? Not strict, because corrections are caring. Not a volleyball player, because that's a love too.

Not _him_, because _everything_ is driven out of love.

Love is important.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 100<strong>

**Drabble type: Musing**

**Comments: Love does drive everything, doesn't it? Guess the next word! Cookies to those who guess correctly!**


	2. Baka (Idiot)

"Bakageyama!"

The taunt is thrown unhesitatingly from Hinata's mouth as he sticks his tongue out. Who knows what they're arguing about this time? Probably something silly, like what kind of flavored milk is best.

Koushi is amused in his happy, adorable way—he is adorable, isn't he? Asahi is nervous as always, with Nishinoya reassuring him. In a special way. Tanaka and Yamaguchi are avidly watching, while Tsukishima is standoffish.

The fight should be broken up soon.

Still, everything is normal, which is good. If those two stopped arguing, the team would fall apart. Normality holds us together.

And idiocy.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 100<strong>

**Drabble type: Scene-musing**

**Comments: If you look closely, you'll see that it's from Daichi's POV. This could be common. Cookies to those who guess the next word!**


	3. Cookie

The smell of bakery filled the air, causing Daichi to take a deep breath. It always smelled like something yummy at Koushi's house. There always was something yummy, too. He smiled as the aproned setter brought a pan of cookies over to the cooling rack.

Koushi laughed at the look on his face. "They have to cool first, Dai-kun."

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I waited on lunch, Koushi!"

Koushi blushed. "Thank you; I guess that means you don't want to wait?"

For a response, Daichi set in on a cookie.

"Ah! Hot!"

"I told you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 100 (as always)<strong>

**Drabble type: Musing**

**Comments: Heh, another Daichi POV. Bet they ended up feeding each other, too! :D Ah, the cuteness is killing me! Cookies when you guess the next word!**


	4. Daiō

It killed him when they lost. Lost to _him_. The one known as 'the Great King'.

Hinata's name was odd, true and effective. Why?

Odd because he wasn't really great. He was vain, annoying, and an overall jerk.

True because he _was_ great. A genius on the court, experienced, and analytical, so analytical that he knew every player on his team better than they knew themselves.

Effective because it made you take note. Think about this player. Pay attention.

He left them but one chance for the nationals. And they would take it.

_My team will defeat you, Oikawa Tooru._

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 100. Obviously.<br>**

**Drabble type: Musing.**

**Comment: Like always, it's Daichi's. They might all be Daichi's. I don't know yet. Cookies to those who guess the next word. Bet you didn't guess this one.**


	5. Everything

Everything. Everything in his life revolves around others. He's a leader, kind and protecting over his teammates.

The team. That is his everything.

It's not easy being a parent. Of course, he only is one figuratively. But he's as protective and caring as though they were his real family. He's excellent at it, too.

Family is everything to him.

They understand how much he cares, even when he is a disciplinarian. Usually, they understand it's necessary. They know they each are a part of his everything.

And in return, he is part of their everything as well.

That is Daichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 100<strong>

**Drabble type: Musing**

**Comments: KYAAAAHHHHHHH~! MORE DAICHI HE'S TAKING OVER MY DRABBLES! Guess the next word for a cookie!**


	6. Friend

Sometimes you need a friend to lean on. Sometimes you need to be that friend. And when Daichi's faced with the painful sight of a crying Koushi, of course he takes the second role.

So Koushi's pulled into a hug, and tears soak Daichi's jacket.

He doesn't care.

Because the tears are self-deprecating, he comforts for the time being. Greatness is in store.

The next day, Koushi receives a card from the entire team (even Tsukishima), filled with the reasons they love him.

Tears fall once more. But _these_ are tears of joy. And pain from squishing by over-enthusiastic kohai.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 100, of course<strong>

**Drabble type: Story, probably**

**Comments: SUUUUUUGAAAAAA LET ME HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER~ It's hard cutting 33 words out of a drabble that's supposed to be 100. I feel like this was so much fuller before... :/ Maybe I'll post it in its entirety... This collection is also officially Daichi-centric... Cookies to the ones who guess the next word!**


End file.
